Hymns of Heaven
by ninjaxbunny
Summary: Aki sings in the choir of her grandpa’s church. Unknown to her and her grandparents, their church is a sleeping place for those who are unholy. Pairings unknown...OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! C: **

**Much to my liking, this idea came to me while reading two stories. One is by Selandora and is called "Never ending Rainfall" (which I insist that all ItachixSakura lovers read), and the other is by Blackbelt called "Dark Desires (Praise and love this author and all her works before I sic an intoxicated Kyoko on you!)." Credit goes to them and I have no idea why the hell I'm still babbling. On with my newest story! C:**

Summary: Aki sings in the choir of her grandpa's church. Unknown to her and her grandparents, their church is a sleeping place for those who are unholy.

Profile (You all must be used to this by now)

Name: Masaki Aki

Age: 16

Eye color: Silver

Hair color: Black

Family relations: mother (deceased), father (deceased), sister (deceased), brother (declared a criminal and is on the top most wanted list)

Current Location: City of Tokyo

Currently living with: Grandfather and grandmother

Current occupation: Waitress at a diner, high school student, dancer in training, medical and mythology/legends college night classes, and choir member in her grandfather's church

**Hymns of Heaven**

**Chapter One: Haunted Churches**

"Grandpa, I'm going to be a little late for practice today! I have to stay after for dance practice!" I yelled loudly as I rushed out the door afraid of being late to school.

Hello there, my name is Masaki Aki, and I'm sixteen years old. I currently attend a mediocre high school in Tokyo, and I live with my grandparents. About a year or two ago, my parents and little sister died in a car crash when a drunk driver hit them. My older brother, who is I think twenty-four right now, is a murderer and was declared on the top fifty most wanted list when he bombed a whole neighborhood. It actually isn't his fault. My brother just a little…umm…unbalanced? I guess that's where I got my quirkiness from. Sadly, my life is just weird. My grandparents own a church and my grandfather's the preacher. I sing in the choir because I want to. I loved helping them. They've been so kind to me.

I ran to school taking a short cut and jumping over one of our neighbor's fences. Of course, they were quite used to this. Just because I was a good girl didn't mean I was _always_ punctual. To be quite honest, I was never early or on time; always late or exceptionally late. I ran across the yard and jumped the fence again and headed towards the school. I ran into my classroom ten seconds late. Luckily, the teacher was late. Like usual.

I ran to my seat and quickly sat down next to my friends Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Temari, and Hinata.

I smiled and said, "Hey!" They responded with their usual responses. The classroom went quiet as our teacher, Kakashi-sensei, walked in. He gave us his usual cheery smile and then Sakura and I stood up and yelled, "You're late!"

He gave us a cheesy smile and put his hand behind his head sheepishly and answered, "Ah, well you see, I was making my way he-."

"LIAR!" we cut in. He chuckled and said, "Alright ladies, be seated, you've contradicted your poor sensei long enough."

We glared at him and huffed. Sakura and I took our seats and Ino grinned madly. Temari turned around and poked her. "What are you so happy about porky?"

She glared at Temari and then said, "Sensei is earlier that usual. This _must_ mean we've got something good coming."

Hinata smiled shyly and nodded in agreement. Sometimes, I thought that girl was just too shy for her own good.

"Alright children," Kakashi teased, "As you know, I'm your homeroom teacher and your history teacher, so since I need a day to myself I'm assigning you a project."

A lot of groans and moans were heard through out the room.

I sunk into my chair and reached for my neck. On my neck laid a silver chain with a key dangling on it. I fingered the lovely and shiny thing.

"Awe, don't be like that Kakashi-sensei!"

"Now, I never said you have to do it alone. You can do it in groups of two." Everyone let out sighs of relief. As usual, when we were forced to work in groups of two TenTen and Temari would work together, Ino and Sakura, and Hinata and me.

Normally though, Temari and TenTen would just end up with a really good but somehow very gruesome and 'intimidating' project. Ino and Sakura would argue all the time, but somehow manage to throw together something at the last minute. Hinata and I were good. We were smart and we worked hard. It didn't really matter what number of people we had in our groups anyways. We all ended up in my grandfather's church or someone's house doing the projects together.

"Alright class, now let me explain the project. You'll be researching something that has to do with the legends and myths of Japan. Doesn't matter which one you do, but you must have a visual and a well written report because this is an oral report kiddies!" after Kakashi-sensei finished talking he gave us a cheesy smile and locked himself in his own world with his Come Come Paradise books.

We got to work immediately.

_After School_

I walked home tiredly from dance practice and nearly screamed when a motorcycle skidded to a stopped in front of me. When the rider removed the helmet I squealed and hugged him.

"Shikamaru, you actually remembered to come and pick me up!"

"Ino would have killed me if I didn't. She hit me when I told her it was too troublesome."

"Oh Shika-kun you think everything is troublesome."

"That's because it's true."

"Well, at least we know you love me and Ino enough to come and pick me up."

"Yeah, get on and hold tight."

Shikamaru took me home where Ino and everyone else met me. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Temari, and TenTen came from around the corner with her bag in hand. I smiled at everyone and said, "Hey!"

We all walked into my house and went upstairs. We all started talking about random things. Somehow it led to schools and we found out that Kiba was suspended for starting _another_ fight, and Shino was in ISS for skipping. Chouji, well he was just normal; an adorable person in my opinion. I loved all my friends. They made my weird life all better. I made food like usual since TenTen and Sakura were cooking impaired, Chouji would probably eat everything, Hinata wasn't very good with fire, Shino and Kiba would probably blow up the kitchen, Lee would probably try and juggle the dishes to impress Sakura, and Temari and Ino would probably poison someone or something with their tempers.

We ended up eating and started a game of truth, dare, double dare, deal, electric chair, or kiss.

Most of the time it was just fun, well until I pissed Ino off and made her kiss Kiba.

"Aki, truth, dare, double dare, deal, electric chair, or kiss?"

"Deal…bring it you donkey."

She put her pointer finger to her chin and thought for a second, and then grinning madly she said, "Aki, you have too spend one whole week sleeping in that church your grandpa owns. Like you can leave and go, but from 11 p.m. to 9 a.m. you have to sleep in that church."

I frown and asked, "What's so bad about that?"

"I don't know. I just remembered you hated the dark and stuff so yeah. Oh and if you don't you have to make"

She grinned madly and I sighed.

"Plus, I heard your church is built on cursed lands."

I froze.

"What?"

Ino smirked and told us all a very creepy story.

"I heard that the church actually used to be a place where these vampires used to live. They're all creepy and stuff. Like, there's no way to kill them. No garlic, holy water, crosses, and stuff like that. It's totally creepy."

Now if you knew me like Ino did, you would know I'm _very_ superstitious and I believed in things like those.

"INO! You can't make me sleep in the church! That's really mean and creepy."

She laughed and said, "Don't worry! I was just kidding. I only heard it from this one weird kid. Haha, he thinks he's psychic. It was freakin' hilarious."

The rest of the time was filled with laughter and jokes.

Later that night, after everyone left, and I ate dinner with my grandparents, I went to my room and found a comfy pillow and a sleeping back of some sort. I took a flashlight, food, lighters (a Zippo), water, and a knife. Hey, I was really superstitious!

I shoved it all in a bag and climbed out my window into the tree and climbed down to the ground. I ran over to the church and unlocked it, walked inside, turned on the flashlight, and locked the doors.

I was totally schizophrenic when it came to the dark. I was totally unpredictable. I absolutely hated the dark. I walked up to the altar and lit the candles. The dim lighting shone through the chapel. I stared at full moon's light casting through the stained glass windows. It was beautiful yes, if only I could stop thinking about Ino's stupid story. I made a bed for me near the candles and the podium.

I laid there for about an hour before I heard my watch beep alerting me that it was officially midnight. I didn't know why, but I always prayed when it was midnight. I got into my 'praying position' and whisper,

"Oh lord, on this night, hear me. I pray that you'll watch over my family, friends, and me. I pray that you'll protect us, watch us, and guide us in the right direction. Amen." I got back to my bed and prepared to go to sleep, if not for a loud _bang_ that alerted me and nearly made me scream.

I hid under my blankets and tried to calm my breathing. Every so often, the banging noise happened. It scared me to no end. I wanted to cry. Finally, the banging stopped. I listened for it, but it didn't come. I crawled out from under my covers and grabbed my flashlight and knife. I walked around the room making sure nothing was there. I was trembling with fear. I walked over one of the floor boards and stopped. I stepped on it again. It sounded hollow. I pulled off the carpet covering it and found a trapped door.

I freaked. I started hyperventilating like crazy and my heart was practically **pounding** against my rib cage. I couldn't help but let my curiosity get the better of me.

Then again, "curiosity killed the cat," and in this case…I was the cat. I took slow deep breaths and lifted the trap door.

_WHOOSH!_

Air was pulled into the floor and all the candles went out. I tried to calm my heartbeat, but it was too much. I was so freaking scared. I used my flashlight to look around. A took the little ladder down and followed some weird passage. Each step I took echoed in the dark and creepy passage. A walked for about five minutes and came to a door. Etch on the door were the words:

Ceux-là qui traversent cette porte seront maudits pour toute éternité.

I traced them with my finger wondering what they meant. (A/N: means 'those that cross this door will be cursed for all eternity.' Of course, Aki doesn't know that. She isn't French.)

I slowly touched the door knob and gave it a little tug. The door easily opened and I shone my flashlight in. I nearly dropped my flashlight.

Inside the room lay six coffins. I walked in and the moment all of me made it into the room, the door slammed shut. I jumped and let out a small strangled scream. I tugged and pushed at the door, but it wouldn't open. My breathing started going up again and my heart was beating so fast it felt like one long heart beat. That was not for me.

I took my flashlight and shone it on the coffins. Each of the coffins had some kind of lock on it and there were names engraved on the top lids. I walked over to the first one and looked at the name.

_Sasuke_

I frowned and said it out loud, "Sasuke…" I did the same thing with each coffin. "Itachi, Gaara, Neji, Sai, and Naruto, who the hell are these people?" I frowned and looked at each of the locks. Judging from the designs, there was only one key for all the locks. After a while of thinking where the hell the key could be, it hit me.

'My necklace is a key.' I thought to myself. I walked over to the Sasuke's coffin and put the flashlight on the floor. I held the knife in between my pale lips. Was it just me, or was it getting colder in here? Then I unclasped the chain and slid the key into my hand. I examined the key and then the lock.

Slowly, I slipped the key into the key hole, twisted it, and…

_Click._

The locked opened. I pulled the padded lock off and lifted the coffin lid. I gasped.

Inside laid one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen. His skin was porcelain white and looked like silk. His onyx hair had a taint of blue and fell across his face. His clothes were all black and red. Through the thin fabric of his shirt, I could see well built muscles.

I ran over to the other coffins unlocking them and observing what was inside.

Itachi had long lovely midnight black hair and his skin was a bit darker than Sasuke's, Gaara had messy blood red hair and a kanji tattoo of some sort that read 'love' on his forehead, Neji had chocolate brown long hair and on his forehead was a tattoo or something I couldn't really tell, Sai looked remotely like Sasuke but his hair was shorter for a fact, and Naruto…his unusual spiked blonde hair stood in disarray and on both his cheeks were three whisker like marks.

Each of them was well built and wore red or black of some sort. Mainly dark colors consisted of their outfits. I stared in awe at all of them. They were gorgeous, but strangely they didn't breathe. Were they dead?

I walked over to Sasuke's coffin. I looked over him and found that there was some kind of engraving on the underside of the coffin lid.

Once again it was in that same language as the engraving on the door. I couldn't understand it, but I could read it. I touched his face softly and whispered the engraving.

"Sasuke éveiller." (A/N: éveiller means 'awaken.' It's French, by the way and any words I used that are foreign to you are either French or Japanese.)

I immediately jumped back when I felt something pulse through my finger tips. His skin was a first cold, but the moment I said those words, warmth caressed my skin. I watched in pure horror and fear as the once 'dead' figure moved. His chest moved up and down as if breathing and his eyes fluttered open. I took some steps back until I hit the door. I grabbed for the handle and found it open. I was about to leave when Sasuke sat up. His gaze landed on me. I froze. My blood ran cold and I felt all my energy leave me.

His eyes were the darkest black I had ever seen. His gaze tore from me and looked around the room. He opened his mouth and said,

"Itachi, Gaara, Neji, Sai, Naruto…éveiller."

One by one each of them sat up to my horror. My energy suddenly returning to me, I yanked the door open, slammed it shut, sprinted down the corridor, ran up the stairs, shut the trap door, and threw the carpet over it.

I ran to my bed behind the podium and hid under the covers. My chest was heaving and I was freaked out.

'What the hell is going on?' I thought frantically. I was so scared. I wanted to cry. I closed my eyes hoping that sleep would claim me.

----

How do you like it? I tried to make this long. I have no idea how I'm going to do this. If I get a lot of reviews and stuff, I'll keep this one up.

At the moment, my story **Returning** is on _hold_. I need time to figure out how the hell I'm going to put my thoughts together for that story.

**Ingredients to Your Living Hell** is being brainstormed on. Hehe, I need plain weird funniness for this story. I guess I have a plot for it.

**Mercenary's Life** …well chapter four is about 10 complete.

Haha, well I'm going to focus on this story and on **Hymns of Heaven **for a little bit before I start doing **Returning **again.

_Read and review please!_

S2 bunny


	2. Chapter 2

Hymns of Heaven

Chapter Two: Vampires

_People killing people dying  
Children hurting you hear them crying  
can you practice what you preach  
would you turn the other cheek?  
Father Father Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
where is the love? _

_Where is the love? (the love)_

_Where is the love? (the love)_

_Where is the love?_

I awoke up as I felt the warm rays of light on me. I let my eye flutter open and stared at the stained glass of the Virgin Mary. Today was Saturday and I felt like staying in the church and sleeping. I would have it I didn't remember all that happened last night.

I immediately sat up, grabbed my things and ran back to the house. My grandparents were still asleep so I took a shower and changed into my work clothes. On Saturday's I had work from 8:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. I didn't have to work more than ten hours and the job paid well (pays $50 an hour…she works at a really rich restaurant.). From there I had… Okay this was way too confusing. I took out my mini planner.

**Monday**

7 a.m. – 2 p.m.: school

3 p.m. – 5 p.m.: free

6 p.m. – 7 p.m.: dance class

8 p.m. – 10 p.m.: college mythology class

**Tuesday**

7 a.m. – 2p.m.: school

3 p.m. – 5 p.m.: free

6 p.m. – 7 p.m.: dance class

**Wednesday**

7 a.m. – 2 p.m.: school

3 p.m. – 5 p.m.: free

6 p.m. – 7 p.m.: dance class

8 p.m. – 10 p.m.: college medical class

**Thursday **

7 a.m. – 2 p.m.: school

3 p.m. – 5 p.m.: free

6 p.m. – 7 p.m.: dance class

**Friday**

7 a.m. – 2 p.m.: school

3 p.m. – 5 p.m.: free

6 p.m. – 7 p.m.: dance class

**Saturday**

8 a.m. – 6 p.m.: work

7 p.m. – 9 p.m.: dance practice

**Sunday**

9 a.m. – 12 p.m.: choir practice/church/mass

Yup, that was basically my schedule. Sometimes things changed and I had to work around the class and practice, but overall I got enough sleep and did well in school; in other words, all freakin' A's.

It was now 7:28 a.m. when I finished writing my letter to grandma and grandpa saying I had work and I would be home and 6:25 or so. I walked to work thinking about last night. It still scared me to no end and I really didn't like the feeling that was churning in my stomach. It felt worse than being reprimanded for something little as breaking a pencil. I got to work right on time and started to do whatever I did. I worked the register, played waitress, and worked in the back to help the cook every so often.

While working, I couldn't help but feel someone's intense gaze on me. It felt so weird. I stared off into space and continued my job. After a while, I came to a man that looked like he was in his late twenties. He smirked and looked me up and down. The uniform here at 'The Ocean Kingdom' was a ridiculously short black skirt; black 1 ½ inch heels, and a red and gold silk tank top Chinese shirt.

I tried my best to smile and strained out, "How may I help you sir?"

He chuckled and said, "How much for you sweetheart?"

I forced a smile and replied, "I don't think I'm for sale sir. Now please remove you hand from my waist."

He sneered and let his hand travel downwards towards the hem of the skirt. I glared dangerously at him and took a deep breath.

'Breathe…don't kill him. You can't afford to lose your job Aki. Just breathe and count to zero from ten.'

His hand ran across my exposed thigh.

'ten…'

Inched up…

'nine…'

Tugged at the skirt…

'eight…'

Slipped under m-

"AKI!"

I backed up from the man and turned around and saw a Kiba and Shino. I smiled widely and ran over to them.

"Hey guys!" I yelled happily.

We talked for about a few minutes before I seated them and took their orders. When I left, I shuddered in thought of what I would've done if Kiba and Shino didn't show up.

'I probably would have punched the day lights out him that's what.' I thought amusingly.

After work, Kiba and Shino walked me to dance class filling me in on what happened to Ino this morning.

Apparently, she had gotten in trouble for getting caught making out with Shikamaru. Who would've thought?

Hilarious. I thought those two were just cute together. I walked into the dance room and smiled to my teacher. She smiled back and said, "Hello there Masaki-san. How are you today?"

I smiled and replied, "Fine thank you."

After some small talk, I changed into a pair of tight biker shorts, and a tank top. Kuroki-sensei made me tie my hair back so it wouldn't get in my face when dancing; even if it was already too short. Normally a lot of my dances were a mix of ballet, some karate moves, flips, hip hop, and jazz. I would combine the fast beats of my all time _favorite _band, Linkin Park, and made a fast and enticing dance. I didn't really practice; I just made up the moves as I went along. It was fun in my opinion and a great way to let of stress. I stood in the middle of the room and when Kuroki-sensei signaled me, I started dancing to the song 'forgotten.'

After practice, I went home, made dinner, ate with my grandparents, did any homework, took a shower, bid my grandparents good night, packed some thing for my 'sleep over' in the church, and got ready to climb out the window.

I checked my bag again just in case I forgot anything.

'Alarm clock, check; cell phone, check; flashlight, check; Taser, check; matches, check; knife, check; baseball bat, check; blankets, check; pillow, check; Mr. Snuggles, hey…where's Mr. Snuggles?'

I looked around my room and saw a baby blue teddy bear with a white stomach sitting on my bed. I squealed and grabbed Mr. Snuggles. Mr. Snuggles was given to me by Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru. Why it took three guys just to buy a single teddy bear? Because it was from an expensive store and the teddy bear cost $132.

I smiled and climbed out my window. It was a little chillier tonight and I was wearing a tank top and shorts. Not good for you health. I brought an extra comfy blankie. (A/N: Cx)

I snuck into church again and did the same thing as last night; lit the candles, set up my bed, set my alarm, and put my Taser right next to my pillow. It was damn good Taser too! Sakura had bought it for me for about $70. It shot out about 625000 volt. That was pretty good. Hehe, no guy comes near me.

I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling of the church. A mural was painted on the ceiling. Angels flew here and there, cupids, clouds, it was absolute perfection. I sat up when my watch alarm rang midnight. I sat up in praying position and said my prayers to god.

"God, I ask thee nothing more than protection, happiness, luck, and love for all those close to thy."

I smiled and whispered, "Amen." I was used to this. No matter where, I always prayed at midnight. I looked at my watch and suddenly noticed on small thing.

Today was my little sister's birthday. (A/N: it's a new day because it's past midnight.)

I smiled.

'I have to sing her happy birthday, or at least talk to her. I have to visit her grave today too.'

I kneeled in front of the altar and started talking.

"Hey Mika, how are you today? Happy 11th birthday little sister; I'll visit you later and I'll bring your favorite flowers for you. I hope mom and dad are okay. I haven't seen big brother yet. It's been so long. I hope that you're watching over me and protecting me."

I smiled and walked back to my bed. Slipping under the blankets, I closed my eyes only to be awakened again within a few minutes by a familiar _bang._

I jumped and grabbed my baseball bat. I hooked the Taser on my shorts and got ready to hit anything that moved.

_Bang!_

I jumped again. The light provided by the fire was enough for me to see everything in the room. I walked back over to the trap door I found yesterday and lifted the carpet from it.

_Bang!_

I jumped and held back a squeak. I stared at the trap door.

_Bang!_

The trap door shook due to the impact of whatever was under it. I gulped and unlocked it quietly.

'God help me!' I yelled in my head.

I gripped the bat tighter and as the trap door swung up.

Without even comprehending what was underneath, I swung the bat. The metal met something and I heard a loud curse.

"FUCK!"

I jumped, closed my eyes, and swung wildly. This time, something stopped my bat. Now, I must say, I might not be the strongest girl around, but I did grow up playing soft ball and baseball. My swings were _very _hard, plus the bat was made of aluminum. I opened my eyes and saw a pale hand holding the bat. The pale hand was connected to a pale arm that was connected to a body clad in black and atop the body was the head of the one I found out was…

_Sai…_

My eyes widened, I let go of the bat, and I took a few steps back. A blonde head popped up from the trap door and yelled, "Hey, what the hell hit me!"

Sai, turned around and stared at Naruto. "A metal bat dickhead."

"What did you say you bastard!"

Another voice was heard, "Shut up dope."

"You shut up Sasuke bastard!"

I stared in shock and fear as six figures emerged from the trap door. Sai's gaze landed on me.

"Hey Sasuke,"

"What is it?"

They all turned and looked at me. I freaked and ran. I ran straight for the door or something.

The door was three meters away when I collided into a warm and well toned chest. I squeaked and fell back only to be caught around my waist and pulled close to the body.

My eyes caught sight of yellow.

'It's Naruto.'

"Cute little thing isn't she?"

He grinned and nuzzled my neck. I struggled against him and tried to get out. His hold only tightened on me. I reached for my Taser and flipped off the safety, then electrocuted the hell out of him. He let go of me and yelped and fell to the floor. I jumped over the seats and ran towards the altar. I grabbed my knife and prepared to stab anything. I looked back over to the trap door and found them gone.

I freaked out again and my heart was beating widely. I looked around the church frantically and didn't find anything.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist and my knife dropped. My Taser fell to the floor soon afterwards and I struggled against the hold of the person. I even tried to turn around to bite them.

"Feisty isn't she?"

It was Naruto. I could tell from his voice.

"Let me go!"

I heard a husky laugh emit from his throat. He yanked me against his chest and held me there.

"Now why would I do that?"

Someone walked up in front of me. Long black hair, red eyes, pale complexion; it was Itachi. He grasped my chin and forced me to look at him. Silver met red. I glared dangerously at him and tried to bite him. He chuckled at my sad attempts to get free and asked,

"Little one, what is your name?"

I snorted and yelled backed, "Why the hell should I tell you!"

Then Sai came over and said, "Just drink her blood and get it over with. She's going to alert someone that we're here. Besides, I'm hungry too you dickless wonder."

"What did you call me?"

"Don't bite her just yet dobe."

"EH?"

Naruto turned around and everyone looked at Sasuke. His dark eyes landed on me again, and I felt like I was going to die _very_ soon. His eyes were freaking scary!

"Why is that little brother?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted and answered, "She's the one who let us out. She broke the damn curse."

Every one of their eyes looked at me and Naruto let me go.

I fell to the floor and glared at all of them.

So then, what do you do when you're surrounded by six dead sexy guys who want to drink your blood?

Scream

Yell bloody murder

Yell at them

Run

I would choose answer C. I jumped up and pointed at Sasuke.

"Who, no, **what** the hell are you!"

They looked at me for a few seconds and then Neji spoke up.

"We're vampires."

I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Ino was right…"

At that moment, I wanted to scream bloody murder, but I opted for a different choice. I bolted.

I ran straight for the church door so fast I didn't even know I was outside till I locked the church doors from outside. I fell to the ground and stared off into space.

"No fucking way…"

I ran towards my house, climb the tree, and went into my bedroom. The whole time, I was chanting in my head the words, 'This is not happening. I'm just dreaming.'

I bolted my window and climbed into bed and let sleep come over me totally oblivious to the six pairs of eyes watching me.

"Cute little thing."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is she set us free."

"I guess we should thank her by making her our little new pet."

"Her eyes…"

All of them looked at Itachi.

Naruto spoke up. "What about them?"

"They're silver, exactly like the ones that sorceress' eyes."

"Her descendant maybe?"

"Could be."

_Next Morning_

I woke up early and took a shower. I dressed in a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a light sweater. I climbed out my window again and ran to the church. Practice was in an hour and I had to clean up my mess. Grandpa would kill me if he knew I was sleeping in the church.

After I made sure there were no creepy vampire freaks, I cleaned it up, and went back to the house to make breakfast.

When grandpa and grandma finished breakfast, I did the dishes, and then went to go help grandpa open the church.

When mass and practice were over, I told grandpa I was going to go out.

I grabbed my shoes and went off towards the library.

When I got there, I ran straight to the mythology and legends section.

After reading through a billion books, I found something interesting.

_According to legend, many centuries ago a sorceress bearing the name of the angels' sealed away six vampires; as was her job._

_The vampires were rogues and tried to obtain the power of immortality, and thus sought for the sorceress. After finding her, they used many cruel and evil methods to make her comply. When she gave them the power of immortality though, she also gave them a curse._

'_You shall bear this curse for many centuries to come. For the mistreatment_He _and pain you have caused me, you shall sleep for all eternity! That is your gift of immortality! For the only way for you to be set free once again to roam the world is if a girl who possess eyes of silver, hair as black as the raven, and a heart as pure as the angels sets you free.'_

_After sealing away the six vampires, the sorceress created a burial place to seal them away. After creating it, she locked the vampires away in a secret room built under the ground. She locked them in coffins made of holy wood and created padlocks to keep the coffins closed. Only one key was made and she kept it close to her at all times, making sure that the vampires were never set free again._

I nearly fainted.

'Silver eyes, black hair, heart as pure as gold? What the hell was this? A damn prophecy!'

Ino's story was right too. Our church was built on 'cursed' lands. I wanted to kill something right now.

I checked out the book and went straight to the dance hall.

After about 3 hours worth of dancing, I finally made my way home. It was about four o' clock in the afternoon. I walked past a cemetery and stopped in mid stride.

'Mika's birthday…'

I ran off to find a flower shop and bought some magnolias. I came back to the cemetery and found her grave sitting beneath a willow tree in the middle of two other graves.

"Hey Mika, I told you I would come."

I set the flowers down and just sat there for a little bit.

"Aki? Is that you?"

I turned around to see blonde hair and green eyes. I yelped and fell back.

"Oh my god, Kay, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Oppsies, I didn't know."

I stared at Kay. Kay was a transfer student from America. She attended the medical college classes with me at night. She was actually the only person I actually made an effort to talk to.

She had the prettiest blonde hair. It was pretty long too. It reached her knees if she let it loose, but most of the time it was braided and tied with the pretty green ribbon I gave her a couple months back.

Kay had beautiful green eyes that could rival Sakura's. Kay met my friends once and we all hit it off pretty fast. We were all good friends. Kay was kind of like me, but instead of all her family dead, it was just her mom.

I sat there in the cemetery with Kay for a while and we just, talked. Finally I asked Kay, "Hey Kay, do you believe in vampires?"

"I don't really know. I mean, I've never met one, but they still could be out there you know." I nodded and smiled.

"Do you want to come over for a little bit?"

"Yeah, come on lets go."

Kay and I left the cemetery and made a bee line for the church. I guess I would just go there since those vampires were gone. 'Hopefully…'

_After Kay left_

I called up Ino and told her the whole thing.

"WHAT!"

Yeah, I kind of went deaf after the conversation, but yeah.

She ended up calling Sakura, who called Temari, who called Hinata, who called TenTen. Yup, we were all arguing about it.

(Script form)

Ino: You've got to be kidding!

Me: I'm not! On the first night, I found that trap door, and I don't know how, but I woke one of them up!

Sakura: This is just way too freaky.

Hinata: Did they do anything to you Aki-chan?

Me: Uh, no, but the blonde one, Naruto, tried to drink my blood.

TenTen: Did you Tase his ass?

Me: Fuck yes.

Temari: Good. Did you kick him in the balls too?

Me: Not yet.

Sakura: Damn…

Ino: Why don't we all come over?

Hinata: Yes, we should. You don't have to sleep in the church anymore. Right Ino?

Ino: God no! I can not, should not, and will not let my friend be eaten or killed or what not by any vampire or anything else because it's my job!

Me: I feel so much better.

Sakura: Good, because you should.

Me: Dude, check this out too. I went to the library to do research and I found this damn story about a sorceress and how she sealed away six vamps and they'll only be set free by a girl with black hair, silver eyes, and a heart made of gold. I don't know about having a good heart, but there aren't many people around with silver eyes and black hair.

Temari: Damn girl, you've gotten yourself into a huge predicament.

Me: Of course I have!

TenTen: I need to come over there with a shotgun, rifle, grenades, and some kind of nuclear bomb or something!

Me: Give me a Browning nine millimeter semiautomatic pistol or a twelve gauge shotgun and I'll be happy.

TenTen: I got a twenty gauge.

Me: Good enough.

Hinata: You two are scary when you talk about guns and weapons.

Me: That's because we're mentally unbalanced.

TenTen: No you are. I'm just psycho.

Temari: Actually, Aki is schizophrenic. I'm the mentally unbalanced one, Ino's the screaming banshee, TenTen you're the psycho, Sakura is the one with ADHD, and Hinata's just plain to adorable and cute for her own good.

Me: Kay came over and she's like totally sadistic when you piss her off. This one guy in my medical class became her victim when he called her an ugly bitch. Dear god, those screams are forever embedded into my brain.

TenTen: That's my girl.

Temari: She's fucking pretty too! How dare he call her an ugly bitch! Well it takes one to know one! That stupid son of a bitch should burn in hell!

Hinata: Please don't fucking cuss because that shit isn't cool.

Everyone: …HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Hinata: Tehehe…

---

Done with chapter two! I'm sick, and I hate it. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and update mercenary's life and ingredients to your living hell soon. Love you if you review, love you still if you don't.

S2 bunny


	3. Chapter 3

Hymns of Heaven

Chapter Three: For the love of God

I stared at my pretty ceiling for the longest time. I didn't know what to do. Hinata was busy, Ino and Sakura were out looking for a date to the school's dance, and TenTen and Temari were probably at the gun club. My grandparents were working somewhere, I didn't have dance class till later, I had no college night classes, Kay was somewhere in the country visiting her cousin-in-law, and luckily the "vampires" were no where in site.

I sat up and decided on going shopping or going out to eat at the moment. I changed out of my cute psycho bunny jammies and put on a long sleeved grey shirt, a teal t-shirt over that, and a pair of light faded jeans.

I walked out into the streets all happily before…

_WHAM!_

I crashed into someone's well toned chest. I fell back and landed on my poor butt. I looked up and screamed,

"OH MY GOD!"

I don't really remember what happened after that, but I do remember drop dead gorgeous dudes and fangs. When I woke up, I was laying in my bed.

I sat up and stared around my dark room. The light from the moon shone through my open window. I heard nothing but silence. The ticking of the clock was getting to me, but not really. It was 12:27 a.m. Wow, it was late…early…whatever it was. Everything was so serene until I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I whipped around and came face to face with pearly white fangs.

"Holy bananas!" I fell back and hit the floor. I heard a husky laughter and saw blonde. Eww, Naruto again? What was his problem?

I glared evilly and hissed out, "What the fudge are you doing in my freakin' and in my freakin' bed no less! Have you no shame! For the love of god!"

He smirked and said 'innocently', "I couldn't help it. You looked so cold and lonely in your big bed."

I heard a snort from my window.

"You just wanted to get into her pants. Stupid dickless wonder."

Must have been Sai. Why am I stuck with the idiots?

"What do you want from me!"

The two of them stopped staring at me and then Naruto grinned.

"Well we don't know."

I sighed and shoved him off my bed. This was absolutely retarded. I even missed dance class! Ugh, my teacher is going to kill me. (one week passed, so it's sat. again)

I glared at both of them and then I heard something from outside my window…tapping. I whipped around and saw a hand made out of sand. I flipped.

"HOLY SH-!"

A hand covered my mouth and hissed, "Be quiet!" in my ear. Naruto went to go and open the window. I bite him.

Sai hissed and let go immediately. I smirked and killed Naruto right in the ass. I laughed when he collided with the window. I cracked up and smirked. "What then you jerk!" I laughed and then-

"Oh my god!"

I struggled out of someone's grasp. I whipped around and saw Gaara. His beautiful teal eyes stared at my silver ones.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Aki sweetie? Is something wrong? We thought we heard something?"

"Uhh, oh I'm fine! I just fell off the bed!"

"Alright sweetie,"

I heard my grandmother leave and I sighed. What was I doing? I just lied to my grandmother!

I turned back to them and glared to them. "Did you know what you just made me do! I just lied to my grandma!"

"Well no one asked you too," replied Sai.

I glared at him and huffed. I just wanted to go to bed and wake up with none of this happening. I never wanted this to happen!

I watch Sasuke climb into my room and Itachi following him. I glared at them all. Why was this happening!

I just wanted to…opps, I already said all this. I frowned. I felt like crying. I thought about the times where all the bad stuff happened, but all this was getting out of hand.

I stood up and walked to the window. I was just going to go sleep in the church. I didn't care. I stuck my head and leg out of the window and got ready to climb onto the tree when I looked up and met white eyes.

"Ahh!"

I lost my grip and fell. Warm arms caught me and I glared up at the white eyes. "Damn this crap to hell! For the love of God, put me down!"

I shoved myself out of his arms and started back up the tree. Neji watched me and as I climbed back into my room. I landed on my floor and glared at all of them.

"Get out."

"Huh?" What an intellectual answer from Naruto.

"Get out! OUT! Get out of my room and leave me alone! Forever!"

I was starting to feel light headed. I felt warm arms and saw red eyes staring down at me when I heard the words, "Sleep tight little one."

'Damn you Itachi…'

-----

Wow, okay so I updated this one too! I love you guys! Review okay? I'm trying to update for you guys! I'm probably updating about once a month for now. Till summer okay? Much love to you!

S2 bunny


	4. Chapter 4

Hymns of Heaven

Chapter Four: Bite me

Sunlight poured through my open windows as I grumbled out, "Damn it, I thought I closed those last night." I rolled in my bed and buried my face into my fluffy pillow. Never did I feel so tired. Maybe I was PMS'in soon. I turned my head and looked at my alarm clock that read, 2 p.m.

'Geez, its Sunday morning and I missed mass. Grandpa must be pissed.' I thought with I grim face. I sat up and stretched. My long sleeved shirt raised up as my bent backwards.

"Now that's a nice view."

I opened my eyes and blinked.

Then…

"AHHH!"

I flung myself under the covers and started chanting out loud, "This isn't happening, this isn't happening!"

Then a voice as smooth as melted chocolate spoke.

"Relax, we won't eat you."

I looked up from my hiding place and met onyx eyes. Sasuke looked just a wee bit peeved. I eyed them for a little and then my phone rang.

"MEEP!" the ring was loud and unexpected that I fell off the bed. I reach for it and picked it up before Naruto could touch it and possibly break it.

"Hello?"

"YOUNG LADY! WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY!"

I yanked the phone from my ears and sweat dropped. It was my dance instructor and she was PISSED.

"Uhh, I can explain?" I said hesitantly.

"EXPLAIN! What on earth could have happened to make you miss practice? Did you get kidnapped or something!" she yelled back angrily. I sweat dropped, knowing that if I told her I was being held hostage by vampires she would go insane.

Just so you know, she's mad because Japan's National Dance Competition (also known was JNDC)was coming up and I was representing my school and yeah…so that's why. Practice is essential.

After about a 5 minute verbal whiplashing, I finally convinced her that I would come to practice today for missing yesterday.

The whole time I was on the phone, the vamps were watching me with "amusement." FUCK 'EM!

I sighed and then turned to glare at them. Then angrily i yelled, "Do you exist to make my life a living hell! Why don't you all go fucking jump off a cliff! Or evenbetter, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

A small chuckle came from Itachi. I wasn't sure why, but making him laugh was probably a bad thing. I'm pretty sure it was by the look on Sasuke's face when he heard Itachi laugh.

I snarled and asked, "And what the hell is so funny?"

He smirked handsomely and said, "The sorceress said the exact same thing." I felt a blush creeping up to my face. 'God damn it! Why is he so fucking handsome!'

I got up and decided to punch that smirk right off his face. I seductively 'glided' over to him, Naruto's eyes widened along with all the other occupants in the room while Itachi just quirked a brow at me, and I played with the collar of his shirt and pulled him down towards me and got ready to kiss him.

Then faster than the eye could see, I punched him. Well actually, attempted to. In reality, he caught my fist right before I hit him and then his ALMOSTlip met mine, but I shoved him off me and moved away from him.

He just smirked and walked towards me. I backed up a step for every step he took. Then due to my idiocy, I didn't see the bed and I fell on it as Itachi came closer to me. I suddenly felt something I really hadn't felt in a long time. Horrifying fear...the fear of being raped, the fear of not knowing what to do, the fear of knowing you _couldn't_ do anything. Unconsciously, I closed my eyes and raised my arms to protect me as a whimper escaped my lips.

At that noise, Itachi stopped. I looked back up and eyed him. Then before I could say anything, Gaara interjected.

"You're afraid..."

I looked at him and then like magic, my fear disappeared and was replaced with anger, "WELL DAMN RIGHT I'M SCARED! WHO WOULDN'T BE IF THEY FOUND OUT THAT THEY FUCKING LET OUT SIX PSYCHO VAMPIRES OUT FOR WORLD DOMINATION AND THAT THEY END UP BEING HARRASSED AND MOLESTED BY DISGUSTING 600 BILLION YEAR OLD VAMPIRES!"

Naruto pouted and said, "We aren't that old...just maybe 400 or 500."

"That's not the point! You know what! BITE ME!" I yelled back. I was about to jump out of bed and bitch at them, but I was pulled into a hold from behind. I froze. His skin was warm, but cold at the same time. I struggled against whoever it was and then his voice reached my ears. "Stop moving..."

It was Sasuke...

This is the first time anyone of the other vamps held me besides Naruto (Itachi doesn't really count...I guess.)and it felt odd. With Sasuke it felt like his energy was molding with me and I stopped struggling. I felt him pull my hair to the side to where it exposed my neck. I knew where this was going...

I was gripped onto his thighs waiting for the pain. (I'm sitting in between his legs.) I felt pain sear on my neck as he sank his fangs into the juncture right at my collarbone. I could feel him lapping up the blood that spilled from the wound and he began to suck on the small bite mark. I moaned softly and lolled my head to the side to give him better access.

After what felt like an eternity, Sasuke stopped and looked at his comrades...err, fellow vampires. I saw Naruto pouting through my half lidded eyes and then heard him say, "It's not fair...why does teme get to mark her?" Neji sighed with annoyance, while running his hand through his hair,at Naruto's slowness and explained, "We already went through this Naruto. Sasuke gets to mark her _for now_ because she woke him up."

Naruto slowly nodded in understanding, which I doubt, and then said, "Okay..."

I moved my head gently to wear it was resting on Sasuke's shoulder and thought about going to sleep again, but then I caught a glance at the clock and well...to put it bluntly...flipped.

"HOLY SHI-!" I jumped up and ran to my closet and grabbed a pair of random clothes and ran into thebathroom. Slamming the door shut and making sure it was locked, I literally threw off my clothes and showered as fast as I could. I'm pretty sure it took me about 2 minutes. I did all that other crap girls did in the bathroom and put on my clothes.

Glancing quickly at the mirror, I groaned at my choice of clothes. The shirt was sleeveless and was just a bit too short and a bit too tight. The collar of the shirt was a simple silver "necklace." The shirt was a deep black andclung tome like a second layer of skin. Myjean skirt, if you could call it that considering that it was practically just a scrap of cloth, only went to my upper/mid thigh. My jacket was a half top jean jacket and my shoes were down stairs...a pair of one inch heels. Odd how women dress to impress no matter what pain we have to go through.

'Oh fuck it!' I thought quickly as I burst through the door of my bathroom and ran towards my desk. Rummaging through it, I was cussing the whole time till I found what I was looking for, a CD. With all that crap down, I grabbed my keys and ran out the door of the house and "disappeared" hoping that I wouldn't be late.

_Many hours later_

I stumbled through the house and greeted my grandparents. "Ano, obaachan?" My grandmother turned to me with a kind smile.

"Yes, Aki?" she said sweetly.

"Can you please tell grandpa I'm sorry that I missed practice? I was up really late yesterday and I forgot to set my alarm clock."

My grandma smiled and then said, "No worries dear, your grandpa was going to wake you, but thought that you needed a break so he let you sleep. You've been doing too much lately. Don't push yourself dear. You'll exhaust yourself and get sick." I smiled softly. My grandparents always did care about me.

I walked up the stairs to my room and collapsed on my bed. 'No vamps in sight. Thank the lord.' I sat up and grabbed some jammies and showered. When I came out of the shower, I glance at myself in the mirror and noticed the bite mark on my neck. I inspected it and then touched it.

"Aiya!" it burned when my hand came in contact with it. I sighed...'no touchie...'

I went back into my room and fell face first into my bed. I was exhausted. Maybe my grandma was right. I really wasn't getting enough sleep and I was constantly tired. I got caught sleeping in class twice this week, I ran into plenty of walls/doors/lockers, and I've stayed up late cramming.

"Oh my god, I need a vacation and maybe a boyfriend..."

Then out of no where I heard a snort and then, "Why the hell would you need a boyfriend when you have us?"

I sat up in suprise to see Naruto and Sai. I blinked and then asked, "Where the hell are the rest of you?"

"Right here," Neji answered from the corner of my room. The rest of the psycho vamps appeared out of the shadows . 'There goes my peaceful night of sleep.'

Sasuke walked up to me and out of fear, I backed away only to have him disappear and reappear behind me. He pulled me against his chest and and moved my wet hair to the other side of my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his pearly white _fangs_.

'Oh dear lord, this is gonna hurt like mother...' I thought quickly.

He sank his fangs in the same place the bite marks were and drank my blood.

Ergg...anyways, after that whole ordeal, I asked, "Why does it hurt when I touch it?"

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow and answered, "Do you really want to know?" I frowned...grabbing my pillow and shoving my face into it, I then gave him a thumbs up.

"It means that you're fertile and that if I were to take you, you would belong to me." Well since that wasn't the answer I was expecting, I promptly fell out of my bed, hit my head, then sniffled because it hurt.

I nursed my newly aqquired bruise and jumped into bed. I used my left foot to kick Sasuke in the back and then said, "Get off my bed and all of you...LEAVE! I have school, dance classes, and night classes tomorrow, so I want to sleep!"

After that, I sat up and glared at all of them. They all disappeared one by one, but Sasuke stayed. I snarled at him and said, "Get out." He walked up to me and kissed my forehead saying, "Good night..." then disappeared. After I was sure they had all left, I slipped under my covers and cried.

---

Aww, poor Aki-chan. She's going through alot right now. Well it get worse. Trust me...it does. Haha, well anyways, hope you guys review! I'm off the update **Ingredients to Your Living Hell** now! I really like the reviews I get! they make me smilee!

Anyways, yupp...Returning is...ON HOLD! again...

Well I'll go update what I can.

ROCK ON NIKKAS!

S2 bunny


End file.
